Heart
by blackteaplease
Summary: Ever since Ianto died, Jack hasn't been coping. How far will Gwen go to help her boss and save Cardiff? T for substance use and abuse and death.  Janto, Gwen/Rhys, Martha/Mickey


**A Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover. Set about one month after Children of Earth, but excluding the six months later. Thank you to floss bucket for betaing, the most amazing person I know, remember you love the commas, everyone read her stories! They are amazing :)**

**I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. Dedicated to floss bucket.**

It had been one month since the 456 had tried to take the earth's children, and Ianto had died defending them. Gwen had taken control over running Torchwood Three, as Jack was useless these days. Gwen would often find him sleeping in the streets somewhere surrounded by empty bottles, or he would appear the next morning after spending all night shagging some prostitute. Gwen had no idea how to help Jack, he was lost and broken, it only dawned on her now how much Jack loved Ianto. Ianto had crept into his heart sewing all the broken bits back together but he was gone, forever, and those stitches had begun to undo, the pieces shattering even worse than before. Gwen was lost, she had barely any control in her life now, and becoming the leader of Torchwood was not her plan, especially now she was two months pregnant. She had realised Jack loved her as a friend or a sister, not as a lover, and that had taught her a valuable lesson about love. She loved Jack, but as a friend, as a brother who needed her help.

But helping Jack was proving to be very difficult to fit in her schedule. Her first priority was Torchwood and the safety of the residents of Cardiff that lived in ignorance of the rift in space and time running through their city. There was only one of her, and she could not run this place by herself, especially considering she was pregnant. She had less control over her bladder than usual, and Rhys got very angry at the thought of her running around after weevils pregnant. She needed someone else, but there was only one person she knew who she could trust, someone who knew about Jack, and the Doctor, and understood them both. She knew Jack had a few important numbers in a book, but there was only one she was looking for as she flicked through it, Martha Jones.

So, completely hopeless and a little panicked, Gwen finally dialled Martha's number. As the dial tone played in her ears, she nervously drummed her fingers on the table, wishing Martha would pick up but unsure of what to tell her. She and Jack had a past, and a future from what Owen had told Gwen, and she had no idea how to tell someone that a person they care about has shut down completely and given up on life.

"_Hello Martha Jones speaking,"_ answered Martha finally.

"Hi Martha, it's Gwen Williams from Torchwood Three."

"_Gwen, how are you? Is everything alright? I am so sorry to hear about Ianto's death, how is Jack coping?" _asked Martha, sounding a bit concerned

"That is why I am calling, Jack isn't coping at all, it's like he has left Torchwood. He still sleeps in here sometimes and comes to work but he isn't he usual self, not after the 456. And the Rift predictor is showing a huge spike in a few weeks, and I don't know if I'll be able to cope, so please, please can you come and help?" begged Gwen, almost hysterical from the stress and hormones.

"_Oh Gwen, don't worry, I'll be there in a week. I can bring my husband too if that would help, he used to travel with the Doctor, and he worked for Torchwood in a parallel universe, so he knows what to do. He knows Jack too, so he might be able to help him."_

"That'd be great, Martha, thank you so much. Is there anyone else you know that will be able to help?"

"_Do you need a personal assistant? Someone to do paper work? Because my younger sister Tish is looking for work and she knows about aliens too."_

"Is she willing to work for Torchwood? I don't want to force her into it."

"_If it's helping Jack, she would go to ell and back. My whole family is very protective of him. I'll call you if she agrees."_

"Thank you so much, Martha, I owe you for this."

"_Gwen it's no problem and I was looking for a new job anyway. U.N.I.T. tends to get a little boring after travelling the universe with the Doctor. I'm sorry Gwen, I have to go now, Mickey promised he'd take me out for dinner. I'll get back to you about Tish, and see you next week!"_

"Okay, talk to you later. See you next week."

"_Bye, Gwen."_

Gwen put her mobile down, relieved. It was done, they had at least two new members next week who had experience working with Torchwood and then a chance of another who could replace Ianto's work in the archives and the tourist office. Martha would become the medic, and her husband would surely be useful, even just as a field agent. They were lacking severely on the field front at the moment, what with Gwen being pregnant and Jack being lifeless and usually drunk. He'd go out hunting Weevils, but he usually came back with at least one new death. She sighed, the stress of being leader was getting to her, and she wished the old Jack would come back and take over again.

~~~heart~~~

It had been one week since the phone call, and Gwen was waiting for Martha, Mickey and Tish in the tourist office. She was nervous, she hadn't told Jack yet that they were joining Torchwood, she had no idea how he would react. It had been week had been a rough week for Jack, Gwen was almost sure it was the one year anniversary of Jack and Ianto's first date. Gwen had only glimpsed him a few times, when he'd come to change his clothes or deliver an unconscious Weevil that looked far better than Jack did. She was quite sure he'd been sleeping in Ianto's flat this whole time and she noted how much weight he had lost in the past month.

Martha led Mickey and Tish into the tourist office, and upon entering, she felt a wave of sadness overcome her, as she saw and grim faced and exhausted Gwen there, instead of a beautiful Welshman in a suit flashing her that charming smile.

"Gwen," Martha greeted, gathering the other woman into a hug offering all the support she could through their connection.

"It's good to see you Martha," replied Gwen, her weariness evident in her voice.

"Ok, introductions," said Martha. "This is my amazing husband Mickey, and my little sister Tish."

Gwen shook hands with each of them offering them small smiles of gratitude.

"Jack doesn't know you are all here, it has been a bad week," she warned them.

"What's up with Cheesecake now?" asked Mickey, a grin on his face.

"Losing Ianto took its toll I think," said Gwen. She knew she should have been able to do something but she knew she just wasn't that important to him anymore. It did make her wonder that if she had died and Ianto lived, would Jack have been like this?

Tish placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder bringing her out of her gloomy thoughts, "Jack will get through this," she reassured. "He recovered after that year on the Valiant, and I'm sure he will get through this with a bit of time."

Gwen opened the door into the Hub, ushering the three people in before she followed behind them. When she had rebuilt the hub she had followed the blue prints from the previous design, after requestioning all the computers and alien technology U.N.I.T. had taken after the explosion.

"It hasn't changed a bit Gwen, except now it is a lot messier, I thought with just two people in here it would stay clean."

Gwen chuckled softly, with a note of sadness there, Ianto's presence was deeply missed in the hub, "Ianto is gone, he did all the cleaning we were a messy bunch of people."

"Oh, poor guy," Tish felt sorry for this Ianto, true she never met him but she remembered seeing Jack when the Master tortured him by making him watch Ianto's death over and over again. Jack would cry for hours after, mumbling apologies and telling Ianto that he loved him, even though there was no way Ianto could hear him. Now Ianto never would.

"So Mickey, Martha says you're good with computers, so you can be our techie. Computer's are over there, you can look through them and familiarise yourself with the programs and everything. Tosh was a genius so I really don't understand them at all, but hopefully you can make some sense of it. Martha, you know where the Med Bay is. It's only got the basic first aid gear there, though, but you can order in anything you think you'll need. Tish, there's a desk over there for you to use, and also one down in the archives for when you're working there. There's also the tourist office, but we'll try and do that on rotation for now. Now any questions before I give you a tour of the place?"

Gwen was faced with silence, "Okay," she clapped her hands, "then follow me."

~~~heart~~~

"Anyone up for lunch?" Gwen asked as they entered the Main Hub again at the end of the tour. "I can order Chinese, pizza, Indian, anything you want," she offered.

"I'm not fussed," Mickey said as he slumped onto the couch dragging Martha into his lap.

Martha slapped him on the arm but didn't remove herself from his lap, "Chinese is fine with me."

"Me too," Tish said.

"Okay, Chinese it is then. I'll just pop out and get it now; the rift predictor says it will be quiet so you should be okay, but call me if anything happens."

Gwen grabbed her jacket and quickly, the doors sealing noisily behind her.

"Martha do you think she is alright? You told us she was an energetic and loving person, she just looks lost," Tish asked her sister, trying to match up the Gwen she had just me, to the Gwen she thought she'd meet.

"I don't know Tish, I just don't know," answered Martha, just as confused as her sister.

The alarm sounded, and the door opened again.

"You were quick Gwen, did you forget something?" Martha inquired.

The three people stood in shock as the one and only Captain Jack Harkness stood in front of them, his coat torn and covered in blood, looking as though it hadn't been washed in months, and the smell of alcohol completely overpowered everything else. Silence filled the air around them, no one dared to speak.

"Voice of a nightingale, Miss Martha Jones," Jack greeted, giving her a small smile which did not reach his eyes.

"It's Mrs. Smith-Jones now, Jack," said Martha, trying to keep the tone light, but she couldn't stop her face betraying her concern.

Jack didn't seem to notice, and he continued speaking, "I see you brought your beautiful little sister Tish and Mickey Mouse with you, why the visit?" he asked.

Unsure of what to say Tish looked at her toes, a small embarrassed blush tinted her dark cheeks.

Mickey didn't have that problem and he let Jack know exactly what he though.

"Cheesecake what the fuck have you done to yourself? And don't even try telling us you are ok," Mickey's temper usually fairly quiet, but when someone he cared about was in trouble, all hell would break loose.

"Nothing is wrong, just a tough Weevil then I went out for a drink, problem?" said Jack, stalking past them to get to his office, and the bunker underneath.

Martha grabbed him before he could move to far, and pushed him down on the couch towering over him, "Don't lie to us, Gwen called us telling us about your situation and how right now Torchwood needs our help so we are here to work whether you like it or not."

Jack suddenly stood, anger washed over them in huge waves, "How dare she go behind my back, we don't need you here, this is my place and I will do whatever I please!"

Mickey moved forward to stop Jack hurting his wife, but Martha threw an arm out in front of him to stop him. She had this under control.

"Now you listen to me Jack Harkness, you may think your life has ended now that he has passed away," Jack flinched. "But guess what? You have a very long time ahead of you, I can't tell you how long, but I know you will move on, and save the world so many more times. And one day, Jack, you will die, for good, and with your last breath, you will save the lives of millions of people."

"Sure you got the right person? Remember I live forever," Jack chuckled darkly.

"I know it was you, Jack, and the Doctor knows it was you. You sent for him, and he came, and he helped you save an entire planet. Please, Jack, I know you are grieving and you have every right to, but let us help while you grieve, let Ianto go, he wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life," Martha rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly.

"How are you sure it was me?" Jack asked, all the anger faded from his voice, and something almost like hope appeared in his deadened eyes. The Doctor had told him that he would be like this forever, and he'd finally come to terms with it.

Martha was crying, "I didn't know you then but I saw it, you knew who I was, there was recognition in your eyes when the Doctor mentioned my name. I saw it Jack and I didn't know who you were and I am so sorry. When you were leaving, you said something to the Doctor and we realised that it was you, after all those years of travelling the world it was you. I don't know how to make you believe me without endangering the future but Jack it was you, you knew about the Master," Tish and Jack both flinched at the name, the memories still burning freshly into their minds, "Jack I swear you will die, not any time soon, you will see the end of the Earth but I promise you not too long after, you will rest in peace, you will go to where you belong, with everyone you ever loved and ever will love."

Jack looked up into Martha's tearful eyes, she was just another person he was hurting, but underneath that hurt was truth, and he could see the truth in her eyes. He would die, eventually. He would finally find his peace with two people he loved next to him.

"I die?"

"Yes Jack, but right now you need to find that strength of yours and until you do we will be here helping Gwen," Tish and Mickey nodded in agreement with Martha.

"Fine, but just let me deal with it my way and leave me alone," Jack stormed off, his anger returned. Thinking about dying just reminded him of the one death he should have been able to prevent.

"I hope he hasn't gone off to drink," Tish worried.

"It is his only way to find comfort right now, Tish. Just let him be. We can't fix all his problems at once, and alcohol might make it a bit easier for him at the moment"

The three waited on the couch, silence engulfing them, all hesitant of what to say and unsure of how to comfort each other.

Gwen returned about ten minutes later holding a bag of Chinese, "Come on up to the Boardroom," she told them, taking a look at the three of them sitting there. It was obvious something was wrong, something had happened when she was out.

"Okay, what happened?" she asked.

"Jack came," Mickey said after Martha and Tish were silent.

"Oh. How was he?"

Mickey turned to Martha telling her to explain. Martha sighed, she knew she had to explain to Gwen, the other woman had a talent for making people talk, and she would get it out of them anyway.

"He doesn't mind us being here as long as we don't disturb him," Martha said, not looking at Gwen's eyes, she knew if she did she would have to recite the whole conversation.

"That's all?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"I just bought up a bit of my past and a bit of Jack's future to convince him everything will be ok and he has to move on."

"And what was that?"

"I saw him die."

"Martha we have all seen him die, he just comes back," Gwen didn't know whether to pity her or shake her for her stupidity.

"No Gwen, I saw him die for the final time, I was there when he took his last breath. I had no idea it was him and neither did the Doctor at the time, but it was him. Gwen he does die, eventually."

"When?" Gwen had moved into investigation mode.

"I can't say Gwen, no don't look at me like that, I really can't. First off it could create a paradox, and secondly it's sad Gwen, he lives for so long, so long that the Doctor didn't even know it was him," sadness swept over the two women, grief they shared over a loved one.

"Ok I understand, well let's eat and I will tell you the plan for the next few weeks," Gwen handed everyone a plate and set the Chinese in the middle of the table.

"So the rift predictor has been sensing something big for the next coming weeks for awhile now and I brought it up with Jack, but he didn't see the point in hiring extra help so that is why I called you in. Now we have no idea what it will be but it looks like it will come in stages, the first week will be the worst in terms of the amount of stuff we're going to get, so we will need to be organised with storage. We've already hired a warehouse about one mile away to store items until we know the full picture and can store them in the archives. Any questions?"

"Yes what kind of working will I be doing during this time and when does this all start?" Tish questioned.

"You will mainly be cataloguing everything we collect, paperwork and probably organising food, while Martha, Mickey, myself and maybe Jack will be collecting the items and putting them in storage or moving them to the Hub. It will start tomorrow afternoon so I recommend you familiarise yourself in the next few hours then go home and sleep, you won't get much time to do it in the next few weeks," replied Gwen

"When do you want us in tomorrow?" asked Tish.

"About nine will do fine, just to make sure everything is ready. Now hurry up and finish your food, lots to do."

~~~heart~~~

The first week was a blur of action, collecting, moving, cataloguing, moving, fighting, and eating then a little sleeping. The Rift alarm was going off constantly, keeping the team busy. Tish became a force of nature. Most days, she practically had to stuff the food down the teams' throats to get them to eat, and drug their drinks with sleeping tablets so they would get some rest. Martha took up field work as no serious medical problems had occurred, and Mickey, Gwen and Jack couldn't keep up with the alien technology coming through the Rift.

It started slowing down in the second week, with only one or two items coming through a day, but there was cataloguing everything from the previous week and research to do about what the hell everything was and how it connected. Jack had finally settled down and started coming into work more regular but nothing really changed. Tish became a mother hen over him, feeding him and making sure he had someone to talk to but Jack constantly pushed her away, bottling his emotions inside himself. He was a lonely soul.

Mickey seemed to be enjoying working at Torchwood; he said it bought back memories, happy memories, and he got to work with his lovely wife. It was one of these times that he was showing Martha that he loved her that things went terribly wrong.

Mickey had returned after picking up lunch, much to Tish's delight, he made a grand entrance into the boardroom where everyone was waiting. He placed the food in front of Tish to set up and pulled Martha into a deep and passionate kiss. Gwen wolf whistled and cheered them on, that was until they heard Jack storm out of the room, a lonely tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh shit."

"I think that sums it up Mickey, I am going to go look on the CCTV footage, it looked like he was heading down to the archives, he usually goes down there when he is upset about Ianto," Gwen gave Martha and Mickey reassuring smiles, but the guilt in their faces didn't fade.

Gwen pulled up the footage as the rest gathered around Tosh's old work station, their eyes following Jack down to the archives where he sat at Ianto's old desk, arranged exactly as he left it, not a single thing out of place. His head was resting on his hand, visibly shaking, and speaking, but they were unable to hear him, Gwen commented that it was a usually activity of Jack's and they should let him be. That was until he took his gun out and took the safety off.

"Oh god, please no Jack, not again," misery swept over Gwen as tears formed in her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't watch this," Tish turned away and headed to the coffee machine, making Gwen smile a little bit, _just like Ianto did._

Mickey wrapped his arms around Martha, whispering into her ears that this wasn't her fault. They stayed there and watched offering silent support to their friend, until he pulled the trigger. As they watched the blood spray Gwen closed down the window unable to watch the rest and in silent agreement they continued on with their work, images of their friend's blood imprinted in the back of their minds.

When Jack returned to the main area he did not address anyone, kept his eyes glued to the cog door, grabbed his coat and exited without a single word to anyone. Tish and Martha watched Jack leave and turned to each other, unspoken words that they both understood. Jack was far worse now than after the Valiant, and they needed to make him whole again.

"Gwen I need to speak with you," called Martha from across the room. Gwen turned to face Martha and nodded, following her up to the boardroom for some privacy.

When Gwen entered Martha was pacing, chewing her left thumb nail, a nervous habit she'd had since she was little. Martha's eyes were watering, no tears had been shed, but she was clearly upset, but also nervous and guilty. Gwen's belly had been giving her trouble all day, all she wanted to do was sit down and rest but she could see Martha needed her here and now, so she sat down inviting Martha to sit with her.

"Before you say anything," Martha butted into Gwen's speech before she began, "I know what I am going to say is wrong and shouldn't be done, but if it makes Jack happier in the long run I am willing to do this, damn the consequences, but please, please don't-."

"Martha! Stop, slow down and tell me what you are going on about," Gwen rested her hand on Martha's forearm, offering her support.

"Ok, I know how Jack became immortal and I think we could use that to bring Ianto back, but there are two pretty big problems. One is getting the Doctor to agree, and the second is that Ianto will also be immortal."

"Immortal?" repeated Gwen, shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know what he will think about it. I didn't know him well enough," Martha sighed.

"He could handle it. He was stronger than any of us, and if it made Jack happy, he would do it. He would do anything for Jack."

"But forever, could they do forever?"

"That I don't know, but tell me how we could do it anyway," Gwen was determined, she wanted all the facts.

"Well it was Rose who brought Jack back to life after he was killed by a Dalek. She absorbed the heart of the TARDIS, you know the TARDIS right?" Gwen nodded in agreement. "Well, the heart of the TARDIS gives you the power of a god, so she killed all the daleks and brought Jack back from the dead. She had control over life itself. So it got me thinking, what if we could use it again? I know the Doctor didn't approve of what Rose did, it was killing her but then he saved her and he died in her place and was reborn. It's risky, but I am willing to give my life for this, I have never see Jack sad and let's face it I have lived a full life, travelled the universe, saved the Earth and I have loved. And if I can make Jack happy it will be worth it."

"No Martha, you are married, a whole life ahead of you, children to raise. Let me, right now my life is a hole, Rhys asked for a divorce," she cried. "He said I care more about Jack and Torchwood than him." Tears poured down her face, she really was an emotional wreck.

"Gwen, I am so sorry," Martha pulled her into a hug.

"Martha please, let me help them, let me be the one to bring Ianto back, I can live with the risk, please?"

Martha was unsure of what to do, Gwen's emotions were controlling her and Martha was sure the other woman wasn't thinking rationally about this decision. Was it really worth losing one life just to save another?

"Please? I want to do this, Jack has saved me so many times, introduced me to a completely different world. I would do anything to make him happy again. If the Doctor was Jack right now would you give your life to make him happy?"

"Yes," replied Martha reluctantly, seeing Gwen's point.

"Then please?" Gwen looked deeply into Martha's eyes, her strength and passion to bring Ianto back drove into Martha, how could Martha say no?

"Okay, but I want you to swear that you will not deliberately get yourself killed?"

"I promise," said Gwen.

"Well I suppose we should plan this between ourselves, Mickey and Tish won't approve, Jack would murder us for even thinking about it, and the Doctor won't come if he knows our plan."

~~~heart~~~

After three weeks, the rift had quietened down to normal, just the occasional Weevil here and there, and random space junk falling through the rift. Martha and Gwen had planned to call the Doctor on the Friday, give Jack one more week to improve, which he didn't. Gwen said it would be better for her to call, saying she got the number off Martha, she was worried that if Martha called the Doctor would realise something was wrong. The Doctor was a bit like that.

"_Hello?" _answered the Doctor.

"Hi, is this the Doctor?"

"_Yes it is, and who would I be speaking too?"_

"Oh it's Gwen Cooper from Torchwood, it's about Jack."

"_What has he done this time?"_

"Don't say that! You make him sound like a bad person!" Gwen shouted down the phone, the stress of the past few weeks was catching up on her.

"_Oh I don't mean to offend, but Jack always seems to entertain and do stupid things, so what is it?"_

"Don't judge him so. But right now he needs you. He lost someone. Someone really dear to him and he just isn't recovering. We have tried everything. Please, please just come talk to him."

"_So he's depressed?"_

"Yes."

"_Right..."_ said the Doctor, thinking.

"So are you coming?"

"_Yes yes, sorry minds wandering off, I can just hear Barcelona calling me, but yes right, okay, I will be there as soon as possible, hopefully in a few minutes but you know, time is like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, hard to control time travel, I remember once-," _rambled the Timelord.

"Okay Doctor, just hurry up, please," pleaded Gwen.

"I'm on my way."

Gwen put the mobile on the table and took a deep breath. Jack was once again down in the archives, Mickey and Tish had the day off Mickey had been injured by a Weevil and Tish just looked tired. Within seconds of hanging up a familiar sound filled the hub, Gwen and Martha stood waiting as Jack hurried from the archives to arrive just as the TARDIS had fully materialised. The Doctor exited the TARDIS his usually cheeky smile failing him as he looked at Jack, his broken Jack.

"Oh Jack, come here," and pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go for a walk and you can tell me all about it."

The Doctor led Jack out of the Hub, via the invisible lift, which Gwen had no idea how he knew about. Martha and Gwen watch impatiently as they moved upwards, the Doctor waving as they reached the top. The second they were gone the girls set into action. Martha rushed down to the morgue to collect Ianto's body and bring it to the medical bay, while Gwen was finding a device which they hadn't yet got around to naming, but they'd found it could cut through any metal. The girls were ready in less than 15 minutes, which gave them plenty of time. Gwen hoped that the Doctor would be gone a good half an hour, Martha said he liked to ramble on.

"Ready?" Martha asked Gwen, she was worried and scared, Gwen could die. This wasn't just a simple Weevil hunt, there was a very high probability that Gwen wouldn't survive.

"Yeah, it's now or never I suppose," Gwen gave Martha a small smile, she knew her chances. Martha pulled her into a big hug, unable to find words to explain how she felt. Gwen was a strong person, the heart of Torchwood, who knew what would happen when she died.

Gwen walked into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her, closing the world behind her. Martha was left alone with Ianto's dead body, unsure of what to do. She couldn't help Gwen, and waiting wasn't something Martha liked doing, but it seemed it would be all she could do. The TARDIS was silent as Martha held onto Ianto's hand; he would need someone here when and if he woke up. A faint glow crept through the doors of the TARDIS, meaning Gwen had been successful in opening the metal to reach the heart of the living time machine.

A few minutes later Gwen stepped out from theTARDIS, a golden glow surrounded her, tears covered her face, she was in so much pain.

"Martha, it hurts, it hurts so much," she cried.

"Oh you poor thing, come here," Martha gathered her in a hug.

"I can see the whole of creation, everything, past and future, I can do anything, but it hurts so much."

Gwen took herself out of Martha's arms and walked to Ianto.

"Ianto, my beautiful Ianto, our tea-boy, you will live and be happy," Gwen held onto his hand and the golden light engulfed him, suddenly Ianto came to life, just like Jack did.

"Hush sweetie, everything is going to be alright, just rest, that's it, close your eyes, Jack will be here soon," Ianto listened and fell asleep, so confused and exhausted that he did exactly as he was told.

Gwen stumbled, she couldn't handle the pain much longer, it was like her mind was exploding, she just wanted to get to Rhys, tell him she loved him, oh god the baby. He would hate her for the rest of his life. As the alarms sounded, signalling someone's arrival Gwen collapsed, she couldn't take it anymore. The Doctor raced past Martha and straight to Gwen, a hopeless human who tried to do good. The Doctor examined her, it was obvious what had happened, he had been set up and he could tell the second it happened, there was another just like Jack.

"Martha I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but right now we need to save her."

"Doctor..." Gwen's voice trembled ever so softly.

"Just hang on, I promise you will be alright."

"Just save the baby... save it, please," Gwen slipped into unconsciousness.

"Baby? What baby?" the Doctor questioned Martha, confused and slightly panicked.

"I have no idea, she never mentioned a baby. Oh no, you don't think? She can't be?"

"Two life forms," said the Doctor, waving his sonic screwdriver over Gwen's body, "Martha go into the TARDIS, in the top right kitchen cupboard there's an incubator kit we can put the baby in."

"Kitchen? What's it doing there?" she asked, confused.

The Doctor ignored her, "Hurry!" he ordered.

Martha rushed, she knew it was life or death for the baby. Jack had not moved from his earlier spot just looking down at Ianto, his Ianto who was alive, but immortal. He just didn't know what to do. He was frozen as Gwen slowly passed away. The time vortex had taken control over her body, the Doctor could not save her, it was too late.

"Here, Doctor," Martha came running out of the TARDIS crutching a rectangular metal box with one window.

The Doctor set to work, found his laser knife somewhere in his pockets, bigger on the inside was not always the best in emergencies. Martha knelt next to Gwen, holding her hand, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't meant to happen.

"Aha!" the Doctor cried as he pulled a tiny little creature out of Gwen's stomach, too young to look like a human, but still there it was a little baby.

"Martha get the incubator, there will be a cord near the top, yeah that's it now when I cut the umbilical cord I want you to connect that to the baby, and fast!"

Martha nodded, words were failing here.

The baby was safely moved into the incubator and was placed next to Gwen, letting mother and child be close for one last time.

"Doctor, what will..."

"She will die Martha, any second now."

Gwen gasped, her breathe becoming short and within seconds Gwen Williams was no more. The team sat around in silence, nobody wanted to move, and no one knew what to do.

"I should call Rhys, he should know," Martha stood and moved to Gwen's work station where her bag was, pulling out Gwen's mobile. She silently left the main area and moved to the boardroom where she could have some privacy.

"Doctor..."

"Please Jack, please tell me you were not in this plan?"

Jack should his head, "I would never wish this life on anyone," he said in depressed voice, "no more than I would risk Gwen's life for my own happiness."

The Doctor looked at Jack sadly. "He's going to need you when he wakes up, which should be soon. Don't leave him like I left you," he said as he took the baby into the TARDIS to examine it, but also to get away from the headache caused by the series of events, but also by being so close to two fixed points.

Jack was left alone in the middle of the hub with Gwen's dead body, and Ianto's no-longer-dead one. He knelt next to his lover, holding Ianto's head in his lap, as the other man had done so often for him. He was running his hand through Ianto's hair, trying to get his head around the idea of Ianto being alive again, alive forever, when his lover opened his eyes.

"Jack," Ianto's voice was weak after months of being dead.

"I'm here, right here, love," Jack said, kissing his forehead in reassurance.

Ianto sat up, with some support from Jack. He was stiff, which he didn't understand, the last thing he remembered was dying in Jack's arms. He turned to face Jack, his eyes questioning the other man. Ianto knew he was dead, and dead people didn't just come back to life. Unless they were Jack.

"It's alright, the 456 are gone," Jack said, tears in his eyes. Ianto placed a hand on Jack's face wiping away the tears.

"It has been two months since then," explained Jack, looking at Ianto to make sure he was alright. They didn't need him going into shock, but he just nodded, so Jack continued. "You died. Have been dead for the past two months."

Ianto raised his eyebrows at Jack, making Jack chuckle, still his old Ianto. Ianto looked around the hub, messy. He turned to step off the table longing down only to find Gwen's body. A muted scream left Ianto's mouth as he slipped onto the floor next to Gwen's body.

"Gwen... Gwen speak to me," Ianto started to sob, clutching onto Gwen's hand.

Jack knelt next to Ianto gripping his shoulder tight, Ianto turned to him and enveloped him in a hug. Ianto's body was shaking uncontrollably, the last few minutes had been too overwhelming and he passed out again. Jack picked up Ianto and carried him to the couch in the main area of the hub. Martha exited the boardroom her face emotionless. As she walked past Jack he grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office, slamming the door behind them.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Gwen is dead and Ianto-," Jack suddenly stopped, he didn't want to think of what they had done to him.

"We wanted you happy!" yelled Martha as she took a step closer to Jack, stopping only when their noses were almost touching. She wasn't going to let Captain Jack Harkness walk over her.

"And sentence him to hell? You have no idea what it is like to be like this," waving his arms around. "It killed Gwen. Killed! And she was fucking pregnant. How the hell do you think Rhys is going to take this? Did you think about that?"

"Gwen volunteered. She wanted to help you, she couldn't stand you being like that. The world needs you Captain Jack fucking Harkness and if we didn't bring him back nothing was ever going to change! You would have just fucked around doing shit all, being a selfish jerk!" Martha stormed out in search of the Doctor, might as well let them all have a go at her in one shot.

Upon entering the TARDIS Martha realised this situation might be a little different situation from her past two male encounters. The Doctor was sitting on the floor, starring at the baby.

"Are you just going to stand there?" his voice was tired, showing all his nine hundred years of existence.

Martha sat next to him starring at the baby, placing a hand over her own stomach. "I found out I was 4 weeks pregnant last week, just after Gwen and I decided to do this."

"I noticed, so how is Tom?" The Doctor really didn't care, but talking was better than just sitting there.

"Not Tom's, I'm not even married to him. I married Mickey, Rose's ex. It's his baby."

"Oh."

"So tell me about how this baby thing works, I'll need to know in seven months."

"When the light is green here," he pointed to a little red light, "It will be ready, just open the lid and disconnect the cord and hello baby."

"That's all?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, leave me alone, Martha Jones. I never want to see you again."

Martha's heart broke, shattered to tiny bits. She loved the Doctor, she knew he would not approve of her actions but she didn't think he would push her away. Forever. Standing Martha left the TARDIS, not looking back, she would never run through those blue doors, never go exploring the universe, she would never see or talk to that man again.

~~~heart~~~

Martha left soon after her encounter with the Doctor, so Jack placed Gwen's body in the morgue. Martha could deal with it tomorrow when she was feeling better. On her way out she kissed Ianto's forehead, she really hoped he was worth this pain. With Martha's departure Jack and Ianto were left alone in the hub, the TARDIS not included, so Jack ordered Ianto's favourite pizza, pepperoni, for when he woke. Jack just wanted a relaxing evening with Ianto, the man he loved, the man he thought he had lost forever.

The pizza arrived while Ianto was still sleeping so Jack gently woke him up, and teased him a little by placing the pizza under his nose. Ianto grunted, slapping Jack's hand.

"Sleep..." Ianto muttered, curling up in a ball, ignoring Jack's hands moving towards his lower regions.

"I got food, your favourite," Jack whispered into his ear, his breathe tickling Ianto's cheek.

Ianto's stomach grumbled in agreement to food, it really did sound good. Sitting up, he moved over a little letting Jack take up over half the couch, just like he used to, placing the pizza tray on his lap. In silence they shared the pizza, Ianto was too nervous to break the silence. He could tell something had happened in that two months to fill Jack's eyes with pain, and Ianto had a horrible feeling it was his death. It was slightly frightening to think what an effect he had on Jack, especially when Jack had never actually managed to convey that verbally. Ianto was used to it, and he wasn't complaining, but he was still shocked when he realised how important he was to Jack.

Ianto stood up to clean away the pizza, glad of some sort of normality in the situation. He could always rely on cleaning to calm him.

"Ianto, come here, sit down," Jack gestured to the other side of the couch, but as Ianto came close he pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I am so sorry Ianto. You don't deserve to be like me, nobody does. I'm sorry I wasn't coping, and that they thought they had to put you through this to bring me back. But I can't really be angry, I missed you so much; your smell, your touch, your beautiful Welsh vowels. Ianto, I love you and I'm sorry, but I am so happy I will never have to lose you again.

Ianto turned to face Jack, grabbing his tear covered face and pulling him for a passionate kiss, sending all his love for his Captain through it.

"I would never blame you, I understand the pain of losing someone you love, but you were there for me then and now I am here for you. Forever Jack, if I have to be here to help you I can live with that."

~~~heart~~~

The next morning Martha and Mickey arrived together, both looking like they hadn't slept the night before, followed by Tish ten minutes later carrying six coffees. A note was left pinned to the clog door explaining how Jack had taken Ianto on a holiday just outside of Cardiff and to only call in an emergency, he called it a catch up holiday.

Martha had called Rhys into the Hub to explain everything properly, and to make arrangements for Gwen's funeral. The Welshman was distraught and so guilty after Martha explained that Gwen had only sacrificed herself because she thought Rhys wanted a divorce. Rhys had cried at that, it had been in the middle of an argument and he really didn't mean it. He only wanted Gwen to realise that he was important too; not just Jack and Torchwood, but now he had lost her forever.

Martha suspected Rhys would have given up if not for the baby. His face lit up when she told him that his child had survived, and he immediately demanded to see it. The Doctor had let him into the TARDIS, but not anyone else, and when Rhys emerged he had been a lot calmer, clutching a small piece of metal that told him how his child was.

He hadn't spoken much after that, except to say that they were welcome at the funeral, but after that he didn't want to see them. Torchwood had changed his Gwen, and then killed her, and there was no way he was letting them destroy anything else in his life.

~~~heart~~~

Gwen's funeral was simple, family and friends gathered all dressed in black, her coffin decorated in lilies. Martha, Mickey and Tish stood alone at the back, giving the others some space, but still wanting to pay their respects. Rhys didn't say a word to them, but as they were leaving Martha took one last glance at him, and he gave her a small, sad, tearstained smile. He was done with Torchwood, but he wasn't a man to hold grudges over something he couldn't change.

Ianto and Jack had stayed away. Rhys still didn't know the exact circumstances of Gwen's death, and no-one planned on telling him. Seeing Ianto alive, however, would probably give him enough information to figure it out. Jack, of course, was the only one Rhys still blamed, both for his and Gwen's rocky relationship and for her death.

Gwen's death casted a shadow over Torchwood, a shadow over Jack and Ianto's hearts and they were unable to continue their lives in Cardiff. Even the rest of Earth would be too small, so they were leaving the planet to see if they could find peace in some other part of the universe. They planned to leave two days after the funeral, once they had given the new Torchwood team, which included two new field recruits, instructions as to how best manage the Rift, the Hub, and the various alien residents of Cardiff. They said their goodbyes to Martha, Mickey and Tish, before going to the cemetery to say their final goodbyes to Gwen.

Ianto knelt in front of Gwen's tomb stone, _Gwen Williams, fighting for what she believed in until the end._

"I know you cannot hear me now, but thank you Gwen. I can never thank you enough for doing this, I will never blame you for all the any hardship I might suffer in the years to come. Thank you for letting me help him. I promise I will never forget you, you changed my life more than I can ever imagine and for your sake I hope you have found your paradise."

And with that, Ianto rose and walked to where Jack was standing at the edge of the cemetery, ready to begin their new life among the stars.

THE END

**Please review.**


End file.
